Death by Five Reasons
by Hitman Leona
Summary: Tsuna and Co. encounter a strange girl who claims she needs five reasons why she should let the whole town live. Will they be able to give her five reasons or will it be too late? Not accepting anymore oc's until further notice. Title used to be Grim Reaper: KHR
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I'm back with yet another story! This is going to involve my OC Rayen and I need some OC's so I will have a OC form sheet up after the Prolouge!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

**Warning: Some characters may be OOC.**

**-=Line Break=-**

_Prologue_

The black hair male eyes widened as the black haired female stood in front of him.

"E-excuse me?" He asked quietly, the information sinking in.

Frowning, she snorted, "I said, will you sacrifice yourself to save your town? Yes or no."

"I already gave you four reasons why this town shouldn't be slaughtered! I...I can find a fifth one, I swear!" He said quickly, trying to rack his brain for any more reasons.

Tsking slightly while shaking her head, "Too late, answer my question boy." She said smoothly, bringing out her scythe.

Gritting his teeth, he shook his head quickly, "No! I will _not_ sacrifice myself for the sake of my own town!"

With her frown deepening, she tapped the ground with her scythe a couple of times, as the boy's eyes widened in both fear and horror, hearing blood curdling screams of pain.

"N...no..." He muttered, falling to the ground on his knees and he gripped his hair, tears streaming down his cheeks before he took out a pocket knife from his pocket. "I...I can't live if my own town is dead..!" He stabbed his stomach and fell to the ground, wheezing a bit from the pain shooting through his body as the life seeped out of him.

Tsking again, she leaned over the dying boy, a small smirk on her features, "Too bad you said no, you could've saved the trouble because what you heard was an illusion, no one died, only yourself because you were selfish and thought about yourself."

His eyes widened one last time when the screams turned into happy, joyful laughter, the last thought on his mind was, '_I can't believe this..._'.

Standing up, she stared down at the now dead boy, "He could've saved his life, but he only thought of himself. The fifth reason, are you selfish enough to give up your life for your loved ones? Are are you selfish enough to keep living while others die?"

Sighing, she turned and walked away, her short black hair slightly shifting from the wind.

"Alright, on to the next town. I, Rayen Sakamura, is the messenger of Satan himself." Chuckling wickedly, she trotted off.

_~Few months later~_

A certain brunet haired boy shrieked as his tutor, a baby with a yellow pacifier, ran through the town. The brunet boy flailed as his friends, a tan black haired male and a pale silver headed male joined up with him in the running.

"Ahahaha! I wonder what the kid has you doing now Tsuna!" The tan black haired male said cheerily.

"Oi! Shuddup baseball idiot! Jyuudaime is practicing running!" The silver haired male said, more like shouted.

"Hiiiieee! Yamamoto, Gokudera! Ah, wait, Reborn, Reborn! Let me take a break!" The brunte haired male, now known as Tsuna, yelled in desperation.

The baby smirked, "Fine, but we're training after the break."

Sighing in relief, Tsuna stopped running and panted heavily, his two friends standing beside him. Deciding to stop and eat at a cafe, the trio chatted away happily about random topics that came to mind.

_~Meanwhile~_

A certain female smirked as she stepped into the peaceful town of Namimori, "Now, where is Tsunayoshi Sawada, the boy who shall give me five reasons why I shouldn't kill the people in his hometown." With a snicker, she smirked and smoothed out her black tank top and tan cargo jeans.

"Wonder what this place shall offer me, what fun this shall be~"

-=DUN DUN DUUUN. CLIFF HANGER=-

**So, how did you guys like the prologue? Well, moving onto my OC Rayen's profile~**

_**OC Rayen**_

**Name: **Rayen Sakamura

**Age: **16

**Gender: **Female

**Species: **Shinigami/Grim Reaper

**Appearance: **Short black hair, cut into like a boy style hair cut. Her eyes are a mixture of gold and red. She is usually seen wearing a black tank top, tan cargo pants and black combat boots. But when she is doing her job as a shinigami/Grim Reaper, she has a black coak with a hood that's covering her eyes. She is 5 foot 2 inches and has a lean build.

**Personality: **Cunning, smart, and has a short temper if people constantly annoy her. But she does have a playful personality towards others and she loves to tease people who get flustered easily. A very energetic person, she's always on the move and won't stop until it's night time and she gets ready for bed. With a mischievious personality, she tends to get into trouble and fights with people, but than again, she does it on purpose to see them get all riled up.

**Likes: **Candy, sweet things like desserts, seeing people flustered, the sight of blood, fruits, eating strangely colored things, video games, teasing people, animals and skateboarding.

**Dislikes: **People who think they can do anything they want whenever, selfish people, being held back from fights, people abusing animals.

**Bio: **Rayen has been working as Satan's right hand woman ever since she can remember and has been doing this job for who knows how long. She doesn't have much of a past since all she can remember was working for Satan.

**Flaws: **Rayen's michievious personality gets her into a lot of trouble with the worst of people, and with her likes of anything sweet, she will do anything to get her hands on it, whether ot be persuading the person or stealing it from them without them looking.

-=Now onto the OC Form!=-

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Bio:**

**Flaws:**

**Socialization with other characters:**

**Love Interests:**

-=Not many line breaks=-

**Leo-san: Okay, so the only reason I didn't put 'Species' because I didn't want too many inhuman OC's. Also, you can choose anyone form the KHR cast to be your love interest, the Shimon family, Varia, Primo family, anyone. They will appear later in the story though.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed, send in your forms through PM or review and have a nice day!**


	2. The Dream

**Hey guys! I'm up with another chapter, seeing as I got another idea for this chapter. One OC will be introduced and I will announce who after the story ends. So basically, one or two OC's will be introduced in each chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or the other OC's. Only my oC Rayen and my ideas for my plot storyline.**

**-=And we BEGIN!=-**

_Chapter 1: The Dream_

Blood. That was all she saw, blood on the wall, on her hands, on her clothing. It frightened her, why? What was going on?

The young girl stared at the knife in her hands, it was covered in blood, her family's blood and the other townspeople.

They deserved it, they threw rocks at her, called her "Monster", "Demon", "Freak show", "Abomanation", and worse. Ever since she was young, she couldn't remember anybody who was actually nice to her.

A woman, who was about in her late 20's, slowly crawled over to the young girl, her blonde hair cascading over her face and giving her a scary look with the blood spots.

"You... You little demon spawn! How could you... You should've never been born!" The woman screamed at the frightened young girl, whose red and gold eyes widened with fear.

"You really are a cursed child, no one in our family had raven black hair, or demonic eyes like you!" The woman hissed out angrily, only stopping and coughing up blood.

"M...Mother... I-I'm sorry." She weakly muttered, reaching out to touch the woman.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" The little girl retracted her hand quickly, gulping in fear, "You little brat aren't my child. You. Never. Will. Be." The woman, now known as the bloodied girl's mother, said, her last words echoing in the young girls mind before the woman wheezed and sucked in her last breath of life and fell limp.

From that day on, rumors had it, a young girl of age six years old, had slaughtered the whole town and disappeared.

_~Present Day~_

Rayen woke up with a start, sweat running down her forehead as she wiped it away, wondering what the dream was about. She knew it felt familiar, but still hazy. Was it about her past before she met the Devl himself?

"Most likely." She muttered as she got up, she had gotten herself an apartment rather quickly yesterday, concerning she had only arrived just yesterday.

"Hm, looks like I'll have to go to school and see what I can do, this will be mighty interesting." Getting up from her bed, she trotted into the bathroom and started getting ready.

_~At school~_

Hiyori and Gokudera were yelling at each other, yet again, while Tsuna sweat dropped and tried to calm down the two when Rebon kicked the poor boy in the head, "Dame-Tsuna, you should know how to keep your subordinates in line." All Reborn got was a pained moan from said 'Dame-Tsuna'.

Yamamoto meanwhile, watched the whole ordeal with a wide smile, oblivious to the matter. Gokudera ran over to kneel down by Tsuna's side worriedly, "Jyuudaime! Are you alright? Baseball idiot! Don't just stand there, make yourself useful and get ice for Jyuudaime!" The silver head male yelled angrily before Tsuna got up, waving his hands frantically, "No, no! Gokudera, I'm fine. Honestly."

This seemed to calm down the loyal right-hand before he heard snickering from Hiyori.

"What are you laughing at, shorty?" He gritted out angrily, only slightly smirking to see the five foot and one inch girl fume angrily before he was tackled to the ground by said girl, and another argument begins, thus making Hibari come around and threatening to bite them all to death if they didn't stay quiet.

Tsuna was just glad Kyoko or Hana wasn't here to see this, but why did he have a strange feeling ever since this morning? He tried to shake it off, but the nagging feeling always came back. Why was that?

_~With Rayen~ _

Rayen merrily walked down the path towards the Namimori Middle School, wearing the boy's uniform, considering it might be an easier way to get closer to Tsuna, that and she didn't want to wear those dreaded skirts.

Shaking her head, she stepped onto the grounds of the school yard, quickly scanning her eyes until they fell upon a group, one of them being her target, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

With a small smirk, she was about to walk towards them when she felt something rush past her, yelling "EXTREME RUNNING!"

Blinking, she looked around quickly, she had only caught a glimpse of bandaged hands and silver hair.

"Huh... That's certainly strange." She muttered before shruggin and trotting closer to the group to get a better look at all of them.

But she stopped short when she felt a presence, "An angel?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, this was going to be hard, especially with an angel around.

"Odd, but I like a challenge~" She mused cheerily, making the group stop and look at her with confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Rayen Sakamura, the new transfer student from America and yes, I am a girl wearing the male's uniform, but it's a _pleasure _to meet you~" Holding out her hand ina small wave motion, her red/gold mixed hues sparkled with mischief, casuing Reborn to frown and Tsuna's nagging feeling worsen and his eyes went wide.

_'Not good...'_

-=What will happen next?=-

**This was chapter two! And the first part before Present day was a dream of Rayen's past, just a small glimpse. Each and every chapter, I will put something like that. Well, hope you enjoyed and I am still accepting OC's, so send them in while you can! Review and have a wonderful day readers!**


	3. Reason 1, but who exactly is Rayen?

**Two updates in one day? Jeez! I'm on a roll! Okay, another OC will be introduced.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own the OC's or KHR. Just my OC Rayen and plot storyline!**

**-=Be honest, are these annoying?=-**

_Chapter 2: Reason 1, but who exactly is Rayen?_

The young girl, with short black hair and red/gold mixed orbs, stared blankly at the sky, the knife still clutched in her hands. She kept hearing his voice, a rough deep voice in her mind telling her to kill everybody.

She had named the voice, Maru, and he had told her that he saved her life when she was young, she was supposed to die at birth but since he needed a host, he chose her. Originally, she was supposed to have blonde hair and blue eyes, but since Maru's soul entered her body at infant age, her hair turned raven black and her eyes the red/gold mix they are now.

Her mother didn't want her, so she gave her to a nanny who took care of Rayen, the nanny whoever didn't see Rayen like a monster, just an ordinary child, but the nanny wasn't exactly too kind either.

But Rayen felt glad, even though she had only one friend and that was Maru, he demon friend. He was a like a distorted shadow with red glowing eyes, always standing behind her. You can't really se him unless he shows himself, which isn't often, but Rayen can see him just fine.

"Hey Maru... Will we ever find a loving home?" She asked quietly, turning her head to see the black figure who's red eyes stared down at her.

"...I'm not sure..." Maru replied with a rough voice and Rayen just nodded, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

"Don't cry little Raven." Maru said softly, using the nickname he gave Rayen and she cracked a small smile.

But then a cloaked figure appeared from the shadows and walked towards Rayen, who's eyes went wide with fear and she shook, frightened.

The figure took off his hood, revealing blood red eyes and crimson hair, "Don't worry little one, I know what you did, I can keep you safe, give you a loving home and I will take care of you." He knelt down and held out his hand for her to take.

Rayen eyed him warily before looking at Maru who nodded, or what looked like a not anyway. Swallowing, she straightened out her body and took his hand.

"You can call me, Satan, little one." He spoke softly, not wanting to frighten her. Blinking, she let out another small smile, "Rayen Sakamura. But you can call me Ray or Raven." She replied politely.

"Nice to meet you Raven, now, I saw what you did to your town and I'm impressed. I shall teach you how to fight and kill and you shall work under my wing."

A full blown smile was on the young girl's features, it wasn't happy or joyful, it was sinister and dark.

"That sounds, just lovely Satan."

_~Present Day~_

Rayen smirked, "Ah, you guys look confused. But, I came here for one thing and one thing only. I need Tsunayoshi Sawada," She pointed at the spiky haired brunet male, "to give me five reasons why this town should be spared from death."

All their eyes widened at this and Hiyori's eyes narrowed slightly, feeling uneasy like Tsuna who wondered what she really meant.

Vyere had come trotting up but then stopped when she saw Rayen, who was giggling a little to herself.

Wondering what was going on, Vyere whispered in Tsuna's ear and he replied back in a whisper, explaining what happened. Eyebrows furrowing, she glanced over at Rayen who stared at her with a calm look.

"Since no one is talking, Tsunayoshi, why don't you give me one reason right now, hm?" She asked, looking over the the boy who stiffened a bit and tried to think of something quickly.

"Um.. Well, uh." He stuttered out before Rebron kicked his head, "Ow! Reborn, what was that for?" Tsuna asked, now splayed on the ground which worried Gokudera and Vyere.

"Hurry up and answer her, I heard about her before and it's bad enough she was sent here by the Devil."

Everyone's eyes widened at this, she was sent here by the Devil?

"Tick tock, time is ticking and I don't have much patience. Do you really want me to destroy the town now?" Rayen asked, her silver chain bracelet transforming into her scythe, "Because by the looks of it, this place will look much better painted in blood." She sang out, ready to tap the ground when Tsuna spoke up, "Reason one! This town means so much to all the people here, so many memories created and shared with everybody.. With my family and friends, even if most weren't good, I treasure all the memories I have with them."

Blinking, Rayen smiled and the scythe went back to being a bracelet again and everybody let out a sigh of relief, except Hibari who left because it was too crowded for his liking.

"Reason one was acceptable. Now you have four more reasons to give me later on when I ask for them." She spoke out and Tsuna nodded.

"Wait, why do you need five reasons anyway?" Vyere spoke up, eyeing Rayen cautiously.

With a small bark of laughter, she replied, "Order's are order's. And I cannot tell you why, for this information is top secret."

Hiyori swallowed nervously, wondering what she should do about this, Gokudera was fuming and Yamamoto had frown upon his face, which wasn't like the baseball star.

"Hey kid, this isn't going too end well, is it?" Yamamoto asked Reborn who tilted his fedora to hide his eyes.

"Indeed so. I can't tell what she's going to do next and with her here, life will get even more complicated since the Varia are coming into town later today."

Tsuna paled and gulped fearfully, "Definitely not good."

-=Another cliffy!=-

**Tsuna gave reason one today, what other four reasons will he and the group come up with next in order to save the town? And will the Varia make matters worse or better? And you got to see more of Rayen's past, what will be revealed next? Review and have an awesome day readers!**


	4. The Varia are coming?

**Hey guys! I am updating with yet another chapter! Hope you like it and the Varia are coming along with a new introduction of an OC!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own KHR or any of the OC's. Only my OC Rayen and the plot storyline.**

**-=Boop! Chairmode activated=-**

_Chapter 4: The Varia are coming?_

Rayen had been living with Satan about a year since he had found her and she was living quite happily, playing out in the forest with Maru who was glad that the young girl didn't think about the past, seeming as she had completely forgotten about her past life.

Splashing in a small stream with glee, she giggled and launched her hands forward, successfully grabbing a fish and she threw it on the shore, watching it flop around before falling limp.

"So much fun~!" She sang out, splashing in the water before she looked up at the sky again, seeing it was getting dark and she didn't want her Papa Satan to worry about her getting home late.

Getting out of the water, she grabbed the fish and ran into the forest, over roots and large rocks that could've tripped her.

Arriving at a large mansion that had paint peeling off the walls and vines growing on the sides of it, she slowed to a stop and walked through the front door, smiling as she called out happily, "Papa! Me and Maru are home and I brought back a fish to eat for dinner!"

The man chuckled as he entered the front hallway, seeing his adopted daughter look so gleefull. "Good job little Raven. And tomorrow, Papa is going to teach you some important things so when you're ten years old, you can start helping Papa with his work."

At this, she perked up and listened carefully, "I get to help? Does that mean I can get a weapon too?"

With a smile, he nodded, "Of course dear. Whatever you want."

The seven year old girl cheered with happiness before a wicked grin crossed her features.

_~Present Day~_

Tsuna was in full blown panic mode, causing Rayen to raise a curious eyebrow at the boy's strange behavior before he noticed the others also acting strangely.

"Varia?" Rayen muttered curiously, furrowing her brows and she was about to open her mouth when she heard a loud shout and a strange laughter.

"VOOOIIII! Trash, we got here early so we can get this damn thing over with!" Squalo yelled loudly, earning himself a glare from the Varia leader himself.

Rayen snorted and started to snicker, seeing Belphegor with a tiara atop his head. "How girly." She said loud enough for the self-proclaimed prince to hear and this ticked him off, making him bring out his knives and was about to throw them when Fran interrupted with a sarcastic monotone comment which in turn, got the teal haired boy get knives stuck into his frog hat.

A certain boy caught her attention and she looked towards him, eyes scanning him curiously.

He had a cloack on and what she could tell, he wasn't human, like herself, except she had a demon residing in her body.

"Maru, why are there so many interesting people in this town?" She asked quietly, turning her head to look at the black figure who shrugged.

"Not sure." He spoke out, causing everybody to freeze and look around to find the source of such a deep rough voice. No one could see Maru, but everyone can hear him and feel him, this caused a small smirk to appear on Rayen's lips.

"Well, since you gave me one reason Tsunayoshi, I shall come back and ask you again in a few days for the second reason. Auf weidersehen~" She sang out before disappearing in a blink of an eye, casuing everyone to look around in confusement again.

"Oi, trash, who was she?" Xanxus asked, more like demanded from Reborn.

Reborn shook his head, "We don't know much either, other than she works for the Devil. And she needs five reasons why this town should be spared of death. Dame-Tsuna already gave her one reason, but now we need four more reasons. This is going to be hard, a challenge like never before, not even Byakuran was this dangerous."

Tsuna nodded in agreement. "Reborn is right, we can't fight her."

Everyone looked at each other worriedly, even the Varia were slightly worried about this.

An enemy they couldn't fight? What will they do? What can they do?

"We need four more reasons, let's all think of them and we can tell it to her." Tsuna spoke up after the long silnce and everyone nodded their heads in agreement, "Well, until then, we will have to wait until she comes and asks for the second reason."

-=Phew~=-

**I wasn't exactly planning to update again today but here is chapter four! Woohoo! And another thing, I will not accept any more OC's at the moment until further notice.**

**Well, have a nice day/night my readers!**


	5. Bonus Chapter: Rayen's Life

**Hey guys! Chapter 5 is going to be more about Rayen's past life, and hopefully this will be longer than the other chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or I would have Gokudera dressed up in a puppy costume and follw Tsuna around everywhere.**

**-===Need to complete the other unfinished stories saved===-**

_Bonus chapter: Rayen's life_

A eight year old Rayen woke up from her slumber, stirring in her sleep as she rubbed her eyes to get herself more awake. "Good mornin' Maru." She said with a small sleepy smile towards her demon friend who nodded.

Satan, who she adapted to just calling him Papa, entered her room with a small smile upon his face, "Breakfast is ready little Raven, I'll see you at the dining room table. Get ready and dressed, I have a mission for you to do today." And with that, he turned around and walked off, his footsteps fading as he walked farther and farther away from her room until you couldn't hear it anymore.

Jumping out of bed, she rushed into her bathroom and quickly washed her face and combed her short black hair.

Exiting the bathroom, she went into her closet and put on a red tank top and black cargo pants, along with combat boots. Making sure nothing was wrinkled, she went over to her nightstand and opened it, putting on a silver bracelet and a barret that had a skull with crossbones on it.

Smiling, she skipped out of the room and headed to the dining room, excited to finally go on the mission, Maru, who was watching the girl who he had possessed since infant age, chuckled, making Rayen look over at him confusedly.

"I know it's your first mission Raven, but remember, this is an important job only you can do. You already know the details, he explained it to you a couple of days ago since he thought you were ready. And you do know that you'll be away for a short period of time." Rayen nodded after Maru was done explaining it all.

"Of course Maru! But I can't wait, Papa also said he had something else about this mission, something really important and it's a life or death situtation."

And with that, the two had finally arrived in the dining room, Rayen's stomach growling hungrily as she sat down and sate her breakfast.

Satan smiled and chuckled, "Well little Raven, your very first mission. You already know what to do, but I'll go through it again so you won't forget. You will go to this town named Kosogura, where you will find the 'Chosen One' in order to get five reasons why you shouldn't kill everybody else in the town. And you will know who the 'Chosen One' is when you enter the town/city. But they can only get four reasons, the fifth reason if they will sacrifice their life in order to save the people, if they say yes, you spare them and the town. If they say no, you do an illusion or hallucination where the town is burning up in flames and screaming in pain. Thus, it will make the 'Chosen One' kill themselves and you will stop the illusion or hallucination and tell them the words I have told you. You understand?"

Rayen nodded vigorly, putting on a serious expression and stood up from her chair, "Shall I set off now, Papa?"

He nodded and smiled, "I wish you luck on your first job little Raven. You will be doing this a lot with other towns, in different countries too."

With a sadistic friend and childish giggled, she skipped away and out of the house, Maru following along with her.

_~Two years later~_

A ten year old girl stood in front a young man, about in his early twenties who had a horrified expression on his face.

"You must be joking, you, a little girl?" The man burst out into a loud nervous laughter, making the girl frown.

"Just give me a damn reason, you idiotic fool. I don't have all day." She gritted out angrily, getting fed up with how he kept questioning her actions.

"I still don't believe you!" He yelled, glaring at the ten year old.

Her frown deepening, her silver braclet changed into a scythe, "Suit yourself than. Say bye bye to your precious town." And with that, she smirked as she tapped the ground a couple of times, making the man eye's widen as he saw the town start to catch on fire, the townspeople running out of the house, screaming in pain and rolling on the floor to extinguish the fire from their clothes but failing too.

Gripping his hair, the male started to cry and scream hysterically, trying to rip out his hair, nails digging into his skin and making him bleed.

Smirking still, she stepped closer to the distraught man and raised her scythe, "You should've just gave me a reason and this wouldn't have happened, than again, this is all in your head, an illusion or a hallucination if that makes it better~" She giggled as she saw the man look up at her and was about to open his mouth to say something before she brought down her scythe and sliced him in half, warm crimson blood splattering on her clothes and on the ground.

"Too bad, this toy didn't last even a day with me." She cocked her head and sighed, looking back at the town which was untouched and people going about their daily business, not knowing what had just happened.

"Maru, I grow bored of this. Let's go to Russia and see how the 'Chosen One' entertains me." She muttered, stepping over the body and away from the town.

Maru gave a rugged sigh, "These people aren't your play things Raven. But, Satan wouldn't really care either way."

Shrugging, they headed off to the nearest airport to buy a plane ticket for the next flight to Russia.

_~Three years later~_

Rayen felt hurt, she fell in love, when she knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it. This boy kept trying to get close to her, effectively knocking down her walls of trust and melting her heart made of ice.

But now, her heart was made of ice and thorns surrounded it, piercing the heart and keeping anyone else away.

Wiping the tears away, she hiccuped and punched the wall. "Love is stupid!" She screamed angrily, Maru and Satan watching her.

She built her trust walls even stronger, more thicker, higher. She vowed she wouldn't love again, she felt happy, true happiness until he decided to go and tear her apart, playing her like a master with his puppet.

She never felt more used, he was only using her to get other girls attention and she hated it. She wanted him to suffer, it was like her family, her birth family.

Seething with anger, she punched the wall again, her knuckles starting to bleed.

Hot tears blurred her vision as she also felt them streak down her cheeks, her rage starting to calm down a bit, but not enough. She kept cursing and yelling, gripping her head and shaking it furiously.

"Love is stupid, I will never find tru happiness, never." She chanted like a mantra over and over again, making Satan frown while Maru was concerned, he hadn't seen the girl break down in a long while. The last time she had done something like this was right before she slaughtered everyone in her town, but he knew better than to bother her.

Satan, not really knowing what to do, decided to leave the room to let Rayen vent it out before coming back and going to comfort her.

As Rayen sat there, sniffing and trying but failing to wipe away the tears that kept flowing, she looked over at Maru, "Maru, does... God hate me or something?" She asked quietly, looking away to look at her window to see it was turning dark outside.

This took the demon by surprise, never once had he heard a question like that, sure Rayen had rough times and asked questions, but never something like this.

"I.. cannot answer that Raven. Only Satan or God himself knows that." He chose his words carefully, not wanting to set the teenage girl off again.

With a bitter laugh, she looked sorrowfully at Maru, "I think he does. He gave me a family who didn't accept who I was, a town full of people who didn't like freaks and I'm considered a cursed child, everywhere I go, someone looks at me like I'm disgusting.."

Standing up, she shook her head, "Never mind, I'm going to bed." She said before shakily standing up and walking over to her bed, flopping down and curling up and closing her eyes, letting sleep overtake her senses and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

-===Sad story is sad...===-

**Well, that turned out a bit more angsty at the end than I thought it would.**

**But, I hope you enjoyed this bonus chapter and review!**

**Have an awesome day/night my lovely readers and the next chapter should be out tomorrow or something! **


	6. Rayen's dark secret?

**Wassup guys? I am here with yet another chapter and a few more OC's! I hope this chapter will be longer than the others because it seems like I'm the rushing the chapters. Anyways, onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, nor the OC's that are in here, only my OC Rayen and the plot storyline.**

**-===I'm working on a new story!===-**

_Chapter 5: Rayen's dark secret?_

Rayen was now fourteen years old, she was just glad that she had forgotten about the boy who broke her heart, okay, maybe not completely forgot about him.

Sighing, she leaned on the balcony railing, sadly gazing out into the forest. Why did love have to hurt? Why couldn't she find someone who would love her unconditionally like her Papa and Maru.

Humming softly, she straightened up and turned around, walking back inside her room, she looked around before sighing again and exiting the room, feeling the presence of Maru appear beside her.

"Is something wrong Raven?" He asked, his deep voice echoing throughout the empty hall.

Giving a small bitter laugh, she shook her head. "No, but I wonder when I'll find the man who will love me for who I am, even as a monster or a demon possessed child." She replied sorrowfully, casting a sad smile towards Maru.

"Don't worry, good comes to those who wait patiently." Maru said, looking straight into the girls red goldish eyes.

Rayen broke eye contact, making Maru worry slightly.

"Hey Maru..." She started out before shaking her head and laughing it off, "Never mind, let's go meet up with Papa to see where we are going to next." And with that, she started to trot down the hallway towards the study where her so called 'Papa' was currently doing work.

Knocking before opening the door, she peeked her head in and gave a small smile, "Hey Papa, I came to get my next mission briefing." She fully entered the room and closed it behind her after she made sure Maru had also entered the room.

Nodding, Satan smirked and placed his elbows atop the desk, "Why yes little Raven~ But this isn't going to be an ordinary mission, this will involve you going to an all girls school, and before you object, I know you hate going to school, but it's necessary for some of these kind of jobs."

Rayen gave a small groan before sighing heavily, "Fine. I'll do this, but what exactly is this mission about?"

"Infiltrating~" Satan replied, causing the girl to raise an eyebrow.

"This job requires you to sneak in and gather information from the girls, teachers, staff and the principal about a jewel named 'The Devils Crown' in the museum in the city. You will then go to the mentioned museum and walk there for the whole day, studying every nook and cranny while jotting down notes pretending to be doing a research paper. Understood?"

With a small bow, Rayen smirked and chuckled evilly, "Understood Papa. I shall retrieve this jewel and come back with it, undetected and unsuspected." And with that, the girl left the house quickly, along with her trusty companion Maru and headed for her destination, though a bit disappointed that she didn't to kill anybody, but this meant she was going to have fun playing mind games with the girls at school.

_~Present Day~ _

Tsuna and the gang, along with the Varia, were at Tsuna's house, all squished into the living room. Kyoko and Haru were out shopping with Nana and the kids, Hibari was patrolling the town to find Rayen, so everyone else was left to devise a plan in order to get four more reasons to Rayen.

"I don't get what her goal is.." Muttered Reborn, greatly worried.

Pacing back and forth, Tsuna scratched and tugged at his hair, annoyed. "Argh! Why do all the bad things seem to happen to me?" He yelled, frustrated and Gokudera lit a cigarette, taking a drag of the cancer stick and blowing it into Hiyori's face who waved the smoke away with her hand before attempting to strangle the silver headed boy who cussed at her.

Groaning, Tsuna sat down on his couch, rubbing his temple. Vyere sat down next to the stressed out boy and patted his back reassuringly, "Don't worry Tsuna, we'll get her four more reasons. But so far, we only thought of three. And now we just need to get a fourth one!" She exclaimed excitedly, trying to cheer him up.

Smiling, Tsuna nodded, glancing over at Gokudera and Hiyori who were still fighting.

Sighing, Tsuna wondered how he was going to get everyone settled down, considering the Varia had started to yell also and start making a fuss. Yamamoto was trying to calm Hiyori and Gokudera down and Reborn was fast asleep.

Sweat dropping, Tsuna heard the door was being knocked on, so he quickly got up from the couch and made his way to the door, opening it, he saw two familiar figures, one was Yamamoto's cousin, Kino and Kei who had hear the commotion from inside and were curious as to what was going on. He let them inside so he could explain what happened in the past hour.

_~Few hours later~_

Tsuna was done explaining what had happened and sighed heavily again, not wanting to deal with anymore of this. But of course, fate always had to ruin the moment of peace when Rayen knocked on the front door.

Tsuna got up and went to answer it, opening the door, he tiredly greeted the person before looking up and into red goldish eyes before he let out a surprised yelp.

Stumbling backwards, Rayen let herself in the house and closed it behind her, always making sure Maru had also entered.

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion Tsunayoshi, but I got bored and I thought, 'Hey, why not Tsunayoshi and his odd friends?'. So here I am." She announced, waltzing into the living room with everyone's eyes on her.

"What?" She asked, looking around the already crowded living room, "Just because I need five reasons, doesn't mean I'm here to collect my second reason yet," Everybody let out an in audible sigh before she continued, "I just came here to hang out and get to know Tsuna and you guys better." She finished, making Reborn frown deeply.

"And why do you need to know us better?" Reborn asked, eyeing the smirking girl cautiously, while Reaper looked at Rayen with interested eyes from under his hood.

"Oh, that's a secret~ And besides, it's not like I'm staying here long. I need to know about you guys, but you need to know nothing 'bout me, other than, well, everything." She replied cheerily, plopping down on the floor with a content sigh.

"Though, I wish I had a strong bond with friends like you guys do." She mumbled bitterly, causing Tsuna to raise an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" It was Yamamoto who spoke up, concern filling his brown orbs.

"Well, let's just say, I had a rough past and a broken bond with my so called 'family'. You guys are so innocent, not even tainted by the world, no matter how much you think you are soiled. I am the most soiled of all, I had no innocence when I was born, nor will I ever see a light in my everlasting pitch black darkness." With a bitter laugh, she tilted her head upwards, "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. But it kinda makes me feel at ease. And let's just say, I never actually had a great childhood. Always being bullied and called names. No one cared for me, only my adopted father. He took me and and gave me a home, loved me like I was his own daughter." She stopped short when Maru gave her a nudge to the shoulder, indicating she had already said too much.,

"Ah, I said too much already. Well, it was nice chatting, even if I did most of it and I know I didn't stay long, but until next time Tsunayoshi. Or tomorrow since I did transfer into Namimori Middle School."

And with that said, she had disappeared again within a blink of an eye, making Kei and Kino furrow their eyebrows confusedly.

Hiyori frowned, knowing what she had to do now. Kei just then realized that he had felt a presence of a demon when Rayen arrived, but now he didn't feel it, was he imagining it? Or did Rayen have a demon possessing her soul?

Shaking off the thought, Kei looked at Hiyori who nodded and they knew they must find Rayen and find answers, but the strange girl always left them with more questions, never any answers like they needed to.

Tsuna sighed the umpteenth time that day, feeling exhausted from the events.

"Why does life seem to hate me so?" He whined out, burying his face into his hands. Vyere patted his back again, trying to cheer him up, but she too, was rather confused.

Than again, wasn't everybody confused by Rayen's words and actions?

-===And scene!===-

**And another cliffy! I had introduced two more OC's into the story~ I hope you guys enjoyed this and I have a special question to ask you: Who do you think should appear next? Byakuran, Vongola Primo, or Shimon?**

**Like I said earlier, hope you guys enjoyed and review the story along with your answer and have a wonderful day/night my lovely readers!**


	7. Rayen's sadness?

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. This chapter is going to be short, not much is going to go on for this chapter. Next chapter will all be about the OC's that were submitted. Anyways, onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or the other OC's that appear in the story. Only my OC and the plot storyline.**

**-===Pewdiepie is awesome!===-**

_Chapter 6: Rayen's sadness?_

A eight eleven year old Rayen sat by herself under a tree in the school yard, watching all the other kids play and joke around.

A deep frown was upon her face and she turned her head away, not wanting to watch anymore of this. "No one likes me..." She murmured sadly, casting her eyes down to the ground.

No kid approached her and none of the teachers even liked her. The principal only let her in because he got paid to enroll the young girl, but it seemed no one wanted to be friends with her.

They never got to know her, she always heard the saying from teachers, other parents and her Papa to never judge a book by its cover. But a lot of people did that with her, they judged her from the way she looked, dressed and talked.

Sure she was different, but it didn't mean she was a freak. She just wanted a friend, someone who would like her for who she is, no matter what.

_~Present Day~_

Rayen gave a small rugged sigh as she sat on one of the swings in Namimori park. She watched as the children played, a sadden glaze appearing over her eyes.

She had already convinced herself three years ago that no one would be her friend, the three years ago that boybroke her heart into a million of pieces.

After that day, she couldn't, wouldn't, let anyone near her. She wasn't going to trust anyone to be her friend, no matter how many times they try now. She knew they were going to use her, like he did with her.

Shaking her head to clear those thoughts away, she looked up at the darkening sky, seeing that it was nearing nighttime.

"Huh, it seems life never gets any better for me. God probably does hate me, considering everyone else seems too." Laughing bitterly, she inhaled sharply and exhaled.

"I'm always going to be alone, and the only people I can trust is Papa and Maru. Only those two will stay with me." She muttered sadly, standing up and walking away from the swing and out of the park, glancing at mothers who called their kids to get home and prepare dinner.

"Mothers are supposed to be loving, caring and accpeting of their child, not matter what, right? Wrong. My mother hated me with all her might, despised my guts, my very existance. Not like it mattered to me though." Sighing again, she slowed down her walking until she came to a complete stop, thinking back to when she was at Tsunayoshi's house.

"They seemed like fun people... But I bet they won't be friends with me, after all, I am supposed to be a threat or an enemy to them now." With a small smirk, she continued along back to where her apartment was, her eyes glued to the ground instead of looking ahead.

Maru, who was still with the girl, watched her carefully, not liking how this was going to turn out.

"Raven," Maru started out, casusing the girl to look up at him, "it worries me when you seem like this and you always go on a blind rampage when it gets worse and to it's reaching point."

Blinking, she cocked her head to the side, opening her mouth but then closing it and furrowing her eyebrows confusingly.

Sure she had a bad temper at times and she could go beserk if she snaps, but she won't remember what would happen since she would black out then wake up not remembering what happened.

"...I know, sorry about that Maru. It's just that, I never had any real friends, that's all." She said, casting a sad smile towards her demon friend who gazed at her steadily.

"Just please try to calm down before it gets worse." He stated and the black haired girl nodded, looking up once more at the sky.

"I promise Maru, for I, Rayen Sakamura, will not let my emotions get the better of me."

-===I'm tired===-

**Like I said before, this chapter is short, but I hope you liked it and sorry that Tsuna and the gang didn't appear in this chapter, I couldn't really think of anything else.**

**And I still need answers for my question: Who should appear next, Vongola Primo, Shimon or Byakuran?**

**Review and have a wonderful day/night!**


End file.
